Beneath the Stars
by Lacks Gravitas
Summary: Maria seeks her own path, away from the hustle and bustle of modern society in a place where nobody knows who she is. Yet, something is missing. But how can she find it if she doesn't know what she's looking for?
1. Ephemeral

**Beneath the Stars**

Author's Notes: I know it's been nearly a year since I updated this story. I could tell you I've been too busy or some other lame excuse but honestly, I was just lazy. Busy too of course, but it's not like I couldn't have found a little time out of the 11 months since I last updated to work on the story. Anyway, after reading over the story again, I'm really not liking where I was going with it so basically I'm starting over from scratch. I'm sorry to any fans that may have liked the old plot but I really couldn't see it going anywhere.

Anyway, what I've written as the new first chapter is really more of a short blurb to gauge interest more than an honest to goodness start of a new story. If I get enough positive feedback, I'll take things from there but I'll let you, the reader, be the judge of whether it's worth continuing or not. If I do pick things up again, I promise it will not take 11 months for me to update.

Disclaimer: Star Ocean: Till the End of Time is a PS2 game developed by Tri-Ace and published by Square Enix. This story is a fan-made work and is not affiliated with said companies.

**Chapter 1 – Ephemeral**

The flaws in her plan were becoming all too apparent to her. Or rather, the real flaw was that she hadn't _formed_ a plan and merely acted on impulse. Throwing caution to the wind typically landed Maria into a heap of trouble, but this time the problem was the complete opposite. Six of the most peaceful, uneventful, _dull_ months in her life had passed. Though, it wasn't really the boredom that bothered her.

This life— this simple, ordinary, everyday life was supposed to be what she wanted. It had been her dream to finally grow some roots again, ever since she'd lost everything that fateful day on the Radish. That's what she'd been fighting for, wasn't it? Or was it too late for her? Had she been so occupied skirting death for so long that she no longer knew how to settle down and just live?

It wasn't fair. She had _earned_ this. Tenfold. A hundredfold. She fought, she suffered, she sacrificed everything for this chance. She was a helpless orphan crying for her dead parents no longer. A guinea pig to be experimented on no longer. A weapon to be manipulated and used at the whim of another's will no longer. She could finally just be a girl again, Maria Traydor.

So... why wasn't she happy?

"You look troubled," intoned a soft voice. It was more of an inquiry than a statement, though not an intrusive one.

Maria opened her eyes and saw before her an old man in a young boy's body.

"Niklas," she bowed her head in acknowledgment. "I'm not troubled, just," she struggled for the right word, "...restless, I suppose. I feel like I should be doing something. Anything. When I'm idle, I start thinking and when I think, I start brooding. I just—"

She stopped herself.

"I'm sorry," Maria sighed. "I should be more grateful for the hospitality you've shown me. It's nothing, really. I'm just not used to this kind of life yet."

Niklas said nothing, considering something for a moment, before turning to leave. Maria listened as he rummaged around in the kitchen and it wasn't long before she heard the sharp crackling of a fire and the scent of tea leaves in the air. He returned shortly with a tray, offering Maria an empty cup which she took graciously. Niklas then served her before filling his own.

Maria took a sip and felt the warmth wash over her. She savored the feeling for as long as she could, knowing it would not last. Peace of mind and contentment for her were as ephemeral as stars in the dawning sky.


	2. Play Date

**Beneath the Stars**

Author's Notes: Another short chapter but I'm still trying to build up some steam. It's been a while so it's a little like learning to walk again. Anyway, one problem I had with the original story was how Niklas and Meena were just there as useless peripheral characters that I put there for the sake of convenience so I'm giving them both a little more face time. For those wondering where Fayt is, I decided not to put him on Vanguard III and instead will introduce him later in the story.

Disclaimer: Star Ocean: Till the End of Time is a PS2 game developed by Tri-Ace and published by Square Enix. This story is a fan-made work and is not affiliated with said companies.

**Chapter 2 – Play Date**

"Maria, Maria!"

Maria groaned inwardly. It wasn't that she disliked kids. If anything, they intimidated her a bit. She didn't have much experience in dealing with them. Children had been a rarity on the Diplo. The flagship of a vigilante anti-Federation group wasn't exactly an ideal place to raise one. Of course, Maria hadn't really had a choice in her case.

It was almost comical. Not half a year ago, she had defied and helped defeat the Creator of the known universe. Yet here she was, cowed at the prospect of having to play with a little girl who barely came up to her knee. Life was just full of ironic little surprises.

It was odd, though. Meena had only very recently warmed up to Maria. It was then that she discovered that the girl did, in fact, have two eyes. She had only seen one before, peeking from behind the back of her elder brother. The reason behind the sudden attitude change was a mystery to everyone but Meena.

"Ah..." Maria hesitantly began. She shot a glance toward Niklas but he only shrugged. Apparently he was just as clueless as she was. "What is it, Meena?"

"I want to play with you!" Meena declared, smiling from ear to ear.

"Ah..." Maria repeated. She had more than a few reservations about what "play" exactly entailed but she couldn't very well refuse the child. "Alright," she agreed, "what would you like to play, Meena?"

Evidently, Meena hadn't given it much consideration before asking and frowned, squinting her eyes in concentration. At last an idea occurred to her and she nodded, seemingly pleased with herself. "Let's build a snowman!"

"Build a snowman?" Maria parroted. She'd never done that before. Snow did not readily fall within the steel walls of a Federation space station, where she'd spent most of her childhood. But how hard could it be to roll up a few balls of snow? And she didn't exactly have anything better to do. "Okay, that sounds like it could be fun."

"It is," Meena assured Maria while tugging at her skirt. Maria had adopted the native dressing habits to better blend in with the inhabitants of Whipple. It was comfortable enough but she would always frown when she saw herself in the mirror for a reason she could never quite place.

"Meena," Niklas interrupted in a reprimanding tone, stopping his little sister in her tracks. "You are being very rude to our guest. Think about how your behavior affects others before you act."

Meena released Maria's clothing and drooped her shoulders in disappointment.

"Forgive her," Niklas sighed. Sometimes it was difficult to tell if he was supposed to be Meena's brother or her father. "She is easily excitable. Do not feel obligated to indulge her silly whims."

Maria shook her head. "No, it's fine. I was thinking about what I should do today and I can't think of anything I'd like to do better than play with Meena." She wasn't just being polite, either. Her previous plan had been to sulk around in bed all day, the same as the day before. And the day before that. And the day before that for about as long as she could remember.

Meena flashed Maria a guileless grin that she couldn't help but return.

"You should not encourage her," Niklas frowned. "But if you truly do not mind, I suppose there is no harm. Just be sure to put on your coat before you leave the house, Meena."

"Yes, Papa," Meena chimed sarcastically while rolling her eyes. Maria liked her.

"We won't be long," she promised Niklas.


End file.
